


[上一]疏忽

by tomo_koi



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi
Summary: とある上条当麻x一方通行梗源自 @渊礼 的合志销量200突破贺图文写完都300突破了预售也结束了…没关系还有CP25！
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma
Kudos: 4





	[上一]疏忽

将最后几块酥脆的金黄自翻滚的液体中捞出，愉快的滋啦声与泡沫一同归于平静。上条当麻抬起手臂抹去额头的汗水，由于穿着短袖T恤，这个动作不过是将汗水转移到了小臂上而已。

在普遍不提供集中供暖的日本，国中之国学园都市自去年以来新增的冬季供暖着实令人羡艳。在热锅上的厨房里忙活了半天，上条抬起头时发现，窗外白茫茫一片并不是温度差让玻璃上了霜或是外面起了雾，而是密密的雪正在科学之城的天地间纷纷扬扬。

怪不得外出去朋友家玩的茵蒂克丝之前联络说天气不好不回来吃饭了，害得准备了大量炸鸡材料的上条不得不在LINE群发求助。

糟了，是不是应该告诉大家不要来了？不过这么大的雪应该不会有人来吧……实际上根本就没有人回应他的吃鸡求助。

脑内进行自问自答的上条呆望着窗外，由于能见度很低，周围的楼宇只能看到隐约的轮廓。忽然一阵骤雪伴随着疾风袭来，通往阳台的门窗咯咯作响。待到能够看清的时候，有什么超自然的力量已经降落在上条家的阳台上。

雪一样白的头发，雪一样白的皮肤，雪一样白的装束。除了与第七学区的雪景融为一体的白色之外，寒风般凛冽的红瞳是全身唯一的色彩。

“一、一方通行！”

仿佛传说中的雪女，在风雪中降临的是学园都市仅有七人的LEVEL 5中的第一位。上条虽是LEVEL 0却与他颇有渊源。一向纤细到异常的一方通行今天看上去略有膨胀，仔细一看是雪积在了他的头上和肩上。连眉毛和睫毛上都装点着雪花，一副名符其实的雪化粧模样。

虽然并非第一次经历，但还是被从天而降的客人震住了的上条回过神来。

“快进来！”

上条打开阳台的门，并下意识地用右手握住一方通行的手。果然如预想一样冰冷。

失去了平衡以及使用能力的可能，一方通行软倒在上条怀中。

炽热在一瞬间融化了寒冷。一方通行身上的雪都化成水，沿着因湿气变得更为直顺的白发滴落。像是刚被大雨淋湿的一方通行不由得打了个冷颤。

感到自己搞砸了的上条手忙脚乱地帮一方通行脱掉浸湿的外套，把他塞进暖被桌的棉被里。找来毛巾给他擦头发。

一直沉默着的客人开了口。

“离我远点，我能自己弄干。”

上条知道第一位说到就能做到，但不知道他会运用何种原理，脑海中浮现出洗完澡的小狗抖落身上的水分的画面。

“我给你擦擦吧，我家里热很快就干了。”

上条一边说，一边一手按住一方通行的肩膀，一手用毛巾揉搓他的头发。

这头白发如绢丝般细滑柔软，自然地垂在后颈两边，露出被黑色的项圈衬得愈加白的脖颈。

“你怎么来得这么突然？”上条问。

“不是你叫我来的？到底什么事？”看不到一方通行的表情，听得出语气有些不悦。

“诶你没看到我第二条消息吗？茵蒂克丝不回来炸鸡做多了我一个人吃不完……”

一方通行转过头来，横眉冷对比手画脚解释的上条，气鼓鼓的眼看就要爆炸。

上条放下毛巾，从厨房端来一大盘堆在吸油纸上还散发着热气的炸鸡。

“刚出锅的，快吃吧，趁热吃最好吃！”

一方通行哼了一声，火气似乎也随之从鼻孔中排出。他伸出细白的手从盘中抓起一大块炸鸡放进嘴里。

身材瘦弱让人怀疑吃下去的东西都装在了哪里的外援干掉了大部分炸鸡之后打道回府。这次他没有像来时那样走阳台，而是普通地走了大门。

不久后响起敲门声，上条心想莫非是落下了东西，开门一看是风尘仆仆显然刚从外面回来的邻居。

“我才看到你发的LINE，不过我已经吃饱了。”

上条摆摆手：“没事了，一方通行帮忙解决了。”

“哦——”一方通行这个名字对于土御门来说似乎是意料之外，又似乎情理之中，“他的确喜欢吃炸鸡。”

“没想到他还挺能吃的！”上条笑道，“而且第一位也会有疏忽的时候，居然忘了将雪反射，把自己搞得跟落汤鸡一样。”

土御门举起手机摇了摇：“你第一条发个‘たすけて’（救我）还带着定位，人家当然慌了。”

“？”上条不明所以地抓了抓支棱的刺猬头。

唉。

土御门叹息一声。

我的好兄弟是个榆木疙瘩，我的前同事及新上司实在太难了。

=END=

间歇性觉得上一始终是一方通行的一方通行。


End file.
